


I just want to save you while there's still something left to save

by Toxicats



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Holy shit I'm awful at tagging, I'm basic af, Just bare with me on this, M/M, Not really since I'm bad at describing violence lol, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Updates, Traumatic Experiences, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse fic, Zombies, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicats/pseuds/Toxicats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't always like this. </p><p>But, it doesn't really feel like it when you're so used to these Abominations walking around.</p><p>But, there was.</p><p>And I really, fucking miss it.</p><p>Life isn't always full of happy endings.</p><p>It doesn't always 'get better'.</p><p>Especially in the world we live in.</p><p>So I'll tell you know,  </p><p>If you want a happy ending, </p><p>Then fuck you,</p><p>Because you're not getting one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This ship is sinking, I'm thinking I'm done for

**Author's Note:**

> Okay bare with me here. I know the tags suck, and the summary's kinda shitty. But, It's a lot better than it seems. There won't be A LOT of chapters but, there will be at least 4... Maybe 3 depending, on how inspired I am. The Background ships will be Daithi De Nogla/Lui Calibre. They won't be too emphasized though. I'm also sorry if I'm not entirely accurate.
> 
> I do not own anybody in this fic. It's all fictional including the characters, So expect some OOC. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

It’s hard for me to remember a time I was truly happy, after several months of living in this damn world. Even though I know I was at some point. If I had to pick a certain time in my life that I think, I felt the emotion, was the highlight of my YouTube career. I had great friends (I’m praying to god that they all made it through this), Millions of fans (I hope they’re okay too), and I got paid to play all the video games I wanted (who wouldn’t want that?). It was perfect. It was something that thinking about now, seems to good to be true. 

I remember the day that the world turned to shit pretty clearly. I couldn’t tell you the date but, it was definitely several months ago. I remember when I first saw one of those.. Things. From my history with video games you could say they were zombies. But, it just didn’t seem like the right word to describe... whatever the hell they were. So I’ve just called them The Abominations. 

But, let’s get back to the situation at hand. I can’t give you a clear answer to why this is happening or how. But, I can tell you exactly when everything went wrong. When the undead began to travel the streets and wipe out the human race. Now, It’s not a very wholesome story since I’ve suppressed most of what happened that day. But, I’ll tell you now. It was ugly. 

PAX East was currently that weekend and everyone was there. Evan, Daithi, Lui, Marcel, and Tyler had all shown up. It looked like it was going to be a great day at first. Then it began. We all heard these blood curdling screams. I mean they were haunting, it sounded like somebody was being ripped apart outside. And I wasn’t that far from the truth. First, People who had gotten attacked had come bustling through the entrance. Despite all of the gore I only remember a few of them. One of them, I remember this very clearly, had gotten bitten in the neck and they were making these gargling noises and just drowning in their own blood. This wasn’t anything like a horror movie. No.. This was much worse. Another fatality of the day I remembered was a little girl. She had big fat tears rolling down her face, and her poor mother had chunk ripped out of her side that was bleed profusely. But, despite the circumstances she kept tending to her daughter’s disfigured arm. Honestly, had I not seen The Abominations breaking their way into the building, I would have assumed someone stuck her arm in a blender. The raunchy smell that filled my nose when they stalked in, I can only describe it as rotten garbage and death. My whole body was frozen in fear. I couldn’t move at all. I could only watch as these Abominations, pulled the skin off of children and rip the stomachs out of my own fans. It wasn’t until I felt someone grab my arm and drag me off, that I became aware of what was happening. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I began to struggle in their grip. “Mini! Stop struggling I’m trying to save your stupid ass!” The person, now identified as a man, growled at me and gripped my arm harder. 

I stopped struggling then. I definitely recognized his voice. There was only one person that voice could have belonged too. But, my mind refused to believe it. There was no way it could have been him. He didn’t go to these things. But I still couldn’t shake the feeling in my gut that it could be him. “D-Delirous?” God I sounded like a fucking pansy. “Nope it’s the energizer bunny” Wow even in midst of the apocalypse he could still be a smart ass. I only glared at him as we ran, his hand still attached to my arm. Thankfully, when we reached what I could only assume was his rental car, The Abominations hadn’t shown up yet. I was numb most of the car ride and I don’t remember much from it. Eventually though, We stopped in front of a small gas station. Me and Delirious had a silent agreement that we’d camp out here until The Abominations were cleared out. So that was our base for a while. I got my first kill using one of window washers from outside. It wasn’t the most efficient weapon but hey, at least I didn’t die. The gas station was an overall great place to stay at. It had food, water, shelter, and protection. Not to mention the line of souvenir pocket knives was pretty handy. Everything went alright for a while. Until, we came across two bandits for the first time. The assholes set the entire building on fire. We managed to kill them and get their supplies despite losing our base. We also managed to make it out with some food and water, not to mention the bandits array of weapons. We began rationing and non stop travelling and fell into a bit of a routine after that. We’d Spend a few days in one place, then move onto the next. We’d both share an entire can of peaches or whatever food we had in stock each day. It was me and Delirious against the world. Until, that day. That horrible, fateful day.

We knew it was going to happen one day. We we’re going to die eventually. Especially in the shitty world we lived in now. It just didn’t sink in completely. So when had Delirious got bitten during one of our raids, we didn’t really know how to react. I remember that moment so clearly. I felt my cheeks get increasingly damper as he stared in disbelief at the missing chunk in his arm. He turned to me with a sad smile on his face. Just by looking into his eyes you could see that he had accepted his fate. The pure look of defeat in his eyes and the way his shoulders sagged told you that. He looked down and I followed his gaze to the backpack we had been using to carry all of our stuff. I watched as he quietly unzipped it and shoved his good arm into the bag. I watched as quietly pulled out the pistol we equipped from one of the bandits we killed from the gas station. He looked back at me with the gun in his hand. It was the look in his eyes that made me realize what he was insinuating. “I-I can’t” I choked but, he shook his head and slipped the weapon into my hands. “I-I can’t” I repeated and all he did was laugh quietly. “Please. I don’t want to become one of them” He gritted through his teeth and anger burning in his eyes. “B-But-” I couldn’t finish what I was saying before he had grabbed me in a hug. “I don’t want to die by anyone’s hands other than yours. Myself included” He said with so much anguish in his voice. When he pulled away, I could see that he was crying too. I couldn’t say anything. My throat wouldn’t open and all I could do was let him move my hands so they gently caressed the pistol. I shakily lifted the gun and pressed the barrel to his forehead. “I-I’m so sorry” I whispered and my hands had that burning feeling you get when your foot falls asleep. I watched as he nodded slowly, the tears still streaming down his cheeks. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the barrel. It was then that I finally turned off the safety.. And pulled the trigger. 

From that moment on I was alone. And I still am alone. Occasionally, I’ll come across a survivor. But, now these days they’ll be what I call, a feral. I can’t count how many times I’ve had to kill one of those beasts. It pains me to see survivors, like myself, become so crazy they forget they’re even human. I live in fear everyday that I’ll turn into one of them, or one of those Abominations. 

At this point in time... I think my fear is coming true. I’m currently trapped behind the counter in a local pharmacy while 4 Abominations approach me from each side. I can see one of them reach a hand towards me.

I’d tell you what happens next but, Where’s the fun in that?

Besides... 

It’s only just the beginning.


	2. Lost and insecure, you found me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. Oh well. I suck at updating so it won't be very consistent. But, those reading this probably knew that lmao. Read on. Sorry it's kinda short.

I think it’s worth mentioning how I exactly got into my current situation. Well it started out with my need for a new base. I’d been staying in a cabin I found in the woods for about a week. It only made sense that The Abominations were probably close to stumbling their way over to me. So without a second thought I snatched my backpack, shoved any food I had found in there into it, and started my journey onward. After a thankfully, quiet walk (I swear if you dropped a penny on the ground any Abominations in the state over could hear it), I made it out of the woods. 

Surprisingly, there weren’t any Abominations. We’re they lurking? I gripped my crowbar harshly at the thought. My eyes darted over every building looking for any suspicious movement. When I saw none I hesitantly moved forward. This was all too weird. There should be Abominations everywhere. Clunk. Instinctively, I swung over in the direction I heard the noise. Okay this is getting even weirder. Without thinking, I ran full speed into the first building I saw. Which proved to be kind of a bad idea later on. It looked to be a small pharmacy. This could actually be really, helpful. Seeing no Abominations, I moved forward and began to scope the rinky dink pharmacy out for anything helpful. There wasn’t much but I found a few bottles of aspirin and some bags of chips. There wasn’t any water or drinks but I had almost a full gallon of water in my travel bag so I was okay on that for now. I put the chips in my bag as quickly as I could, being here didn’t feel right. Crash. My body snapped over to the sound and my heart began beating at a dangerous pace. One of the shelves fell and blocked the exit.

NO NO NO. I ran over the giant metal shelf and pushed it as hard as I could. Fuck. It hardly budged. How did it fall over in the first place. My question was answered when I heard the moans and groans to my right. The shelf had been blocking a hole in the wall. Before I could even think about escaping through it 4 of those monsters had slowly cornered me behind the pharmacy counter. I could have gotten out of the situation easier. I didn’t even raise my crowbar. Why didn’t I though? Was it my mind's way of telling me to stop? Was this what it felt like to give up? To not be afraid of oncoming death? I guess so.. 

As they closed in on me, my eyes slipped shut and I was sure this was the end…

Then...

Bang..

Bang.. 

Bang.. 

Bang.. 

Silence.

Instead of seeing the infected flesh of an Abomination,

It was a hand... that lead to an arm… That lead to a familiar face, 

A face that brought tears to my eyes. 

So I grabbed the hand… and the arm pulled me into a hug… and then the face was pressed against my shoulder. 

God I missed you…

Marcel...


End file.
